fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Amy's Past
CarlyAKACmara presents Amyrella Based on Walt Disney's 1950 animated classic "Cinderella" With the voices of Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose Kate Higgins as the singing voice of Amy Rose Dan Green as Knuckles the Echidna Billy Crawford as the singing voice of Knuckles the Echidna Mitsuko Horie as Sailor Galaxia Mike Pollack as Dr. Eggman Kath Soucie as Princess Sally Acorn Jennifer Tilly as Bunnie Rabbot Amy Palant as Miles "Tails" Prower Amy Birnbaum as Charmy Bee Venus Terzo as Breezie John Goodman as Baloo Sally Struthers as Rebecca Cunningham Bob Joles as Bagheera Frank Welker as Max and Persian Chorus: Yo, uh, uh, uh! Ooooooooh! Amyrella You're as lovely as your name Amyrella You're a sunset in a frame Though your dressed in rags, ''You wear an air of queenly grace Anyone can see Your throne would be your proper place Amyrella If you give your heart a chance, It will lead you To the kingdom of romance There, you'll see your dreams unfold Amyrella Amyrella In the sweetest story ever told We see a book with a title of this parody on top of a bunch of books, three of them are titled "Amy White and the Seven Boys," "Knuckles Pan," and "Sleeping Amy." Then the book opened by itself, showing a picture of a tiny kingdom. "Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was a tiny kingdom. Peaceful, prosperous, and rich in romance and tradition." The next page shows a picture of a pink hedgehog and a yellow cat in front of a stately chateau. "Here in a stately chateau, there lived a widowed male alley cat, named Top Cat, and his little orphaned niece, Amy Rose." The pages in the book become real, and so do the hedgehog and cat. The yellow cat wears a purple hat with a black ribbon around the "dome." He also wears a matching vest with black buttons going down the front. His name was Top Cat. The pink hedgehog is 8 years old with peach skin, brown fur, brown quills, and black eyes. She wears white panties, a green blouse with short, puffy sleeves and a white collar, an orange miniskirt, and blue, white, and orange sneakers. She also wears a red hair band. Her name was Amy Rose, Top Cat's orphaned school-aged niece. She was the one who is petting a male foal as a young sheepdog watches from a fountain. "Although he was a kind and devoted uncle, and gave his beloved niece every luxury and comfort, still, he thought she needed an a mother's care." Three figures are staring through a window. They are a human woman, a young squirrel/chipmunk hybrid, and a young half rabbit, half robot creature. The woman was a slender, beautiful woman with fair skin, long, wavy, flowing, golden-orange hair with red at the ends, and red eyes, wearing a gold dress that seems to resemble armor more than a regular sailor fuku, matching boots, and a gold headdress that resembles a Russian kokoshnik. She also wears makeup that consists of orange lipstick and purple eyeshadow, and she also wears gold bracelets, a matching choker, belt, and brooch. Her name was Sailor Galaxia, Top Cat's new wife. Petted by Galaxia is a kitten with tan fur (with lighter tan markings at the muzzle and underbelly), triangular pink ears, mean yellow eyes, a small red nose, and long whiskers, wearing a lavender bow in her hair. Her name was Felicia. "And so he married again, choosing for a second wife, a woman of good family, with two adopted daughters older than Amy. By name Princess Sally Acorn and Bunnie Rabbot." One of the girls was a 6-year-old girl with brown hair tied in pigtails by two red ribbons and blue eyes, wearing a red dress and matching shoes. Her name was May, Narissa's daughter. The second and last one was another 6-year-old with orange hair tied in a ponytail and viridian eyes, wearing a yellow dress and matching shoes. Her name was Misty, Narissa's other daughter and May's sister. On a rainy night, we see Amy, crying by her uncle's bedside as he passed away. Galaxia and Bunnie (except Sally, who feels saddened at Top Cat's death) saw her passing, until Galaxia smirked evilly at Amy. "It was upon the untimely death of this good man, however, that Sailor Galaxia's true nature was revealed. Cold, cruel, and bitterly jealous of Amy's charm and beauty, she was grimly determined to follow the interest of her two awkward daughters and her new husband Dr. Eggman." Four years later At dawn, the chateau is now in disrepair. "Thus, as time goes by, the château fell into disrepair, for the family fortunes were spoiled, while Amy was abused, humiliated, enslaved, and forced to become a servant at her own house. And yet, through it all, Amy remained ever gentle and kind, for each dawn she believes that one day her dreams of happiness will come true." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Cinderella Category:Cinderella Fanmake Category:Cinderella Parodies Category:Cinderella spoofs